hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Lynsey Nolan
}} Lynsey Gretchen Nolan played by Karen Hassan made her debut in the spin-off in the first season of Hollyoaks Later in November 2008 she then arrived on the main show in August 2010, in 2012 Lynsey was killed in a whodunit storyline with a list of suspects and also prompt the return of Silas Blissett it was eventually revealed that Paul Browning was her killer and in July 2013 Lynsey made a guest a appearance appearing in the dream and visions of a guilty Dr. Browning. Characterisation Shortly before her Hollyoaks entrance, a reporter for The Sun stated that Lynsey would be "a hit with the boys", while putting other girls' noses out of joint. During an interview with a reporter from the show's official website, Hassan explained that Lynsey had been best friends with Cheryl for a long time. When Lynsey joined Cheryl in the village, she quickly found herself a job at the local hospital and fell in love. Biography Arrival Lynsey is upset when she discovers that her ex-boyfriend Kris, who she still has feelings for, is bisexual and a crossdresser. However, she forgives Kris. Lynsey arrives in Hollyoaks to nurse at the Dee Valley Hospital. Lynsey comforts Malachy Fisher after he and Mercedes argue and they kiss, before beginning a relationship. However, Malachy reunites with his wife Mercedes when she lies that she has been infected with HIV by him. Lynsey exposes Mercedes' lies via her medical records. When Malachy is injured in a fire, Lynsey says goodbye before his life support is switched off. Lynsey dates widower Gilly but Lynsey ends their relationship when he is accused of raping Jacqui. Departure Lynsey is found dead by Brendan Brady. Brendan is distraught and takes her into the centre of the village, where Cheryl Brady comes out of Price Slice and screams. Paul Browning tells everyone that she was choked to death. Doctor Browning ends up being the killer in a flashback. He choked her. 2013 ghost return Lynsey returns brifely when Lindsey Butterfield starts working at the hospital, sparking ghostly figures of Lynsey around the hospital. Kill Count Murders None Attempted murders #Silas Blissett, 16th September 2011 - Waited for Silas to turn his back on her before picking up a rock, charging towards him and smacking him in the back of the head with it. Background Infomation *In 2012, Hassan decided to leave Hollyoaks. Her departure was a mutual decision made between herself and the producers,she intended to leave in August 2012, but to facilitate the storyline she had to leave early. Hassan recalled the scenario of filming her final scenes a mere three days prior to her character's on-screen exit. See Also *List of appearances *Who killed Lynsey Nolan ? Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2008 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:2010 returns Category:2012 departures Category:2013 returns Category:2013 departures Category:2012 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Nurses Category:Cleaners Category:Residents of 2 Oakdale Drive Category:Residents of 28b Fern Street Category:Dee Valley Hospital employees Category:Past characters